wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
TAR: All-Stars
THE AMAZING RACE 23 is the next All-Star, bringing 11 past teams for another chance at the million. Casting Whilst choosing who deserved another shoot, I was stuck between people I personally wanted and people other's wanted. So I decided to have a mixture both. From TAR9, BJ and Tyler were obvious favorites, and many fans were annoyed when they missed the first All-Star, so i thought it would be good to let them it. And maybe they can win another million. From TAR12, Azaria and Hendekea started of as a very likable team, and also very strong. But started to crumble under the pressure. They were brought back because they were a classic example of a Sibling team, and all the faults that come with it. Also From TAR12, and later TAR18, Kent and Vyxsin are also a fan favorite. Being the goths, people thought they were hilarious to watch, especially how pathetic Kent is. They were brought back for another laugh. From TAR15, Mika and Canaan started their first race as a normal team. But in the episode of their relationship. Mika's fear got in the way and ruined their game. People thought they needed redemption so they were brought back. From TAR16, Carol and Brandy were very mean. Showing all the other teams that lesbians rule. They were brought back to show that power again for a second time. From TAR17 and also TAR18, Gary and Mallory were a huge fan favorite. Her great personality and his good sense of direction, will probably lead them to the million. They were brought back because they well, rock. From TAR19, Ethan and Jenna had everyone rooting for them. But after a huge mistake on one of the challenges, they ended up going early. They were brought back as I think they deserve a second chance. From TAR19 Bill and Cathi, were that sweet older couple that did well and everyone rooted for. Sadly they left just before the finals. They were brought back because every season needs at least one nice team. From TAR19 Andy and Tommy were a real power house. Doing well though out the season, but one mistake made them miss the finals. Will they be able to make it there this time? From TAR22 Pam and Winnie were a really routable team, even thought they weren't the strongest, they still did good. They were brought back as everyone loves them. From TAR22 Bates an Anthony alwasy were a threat. Doing well the whole season. Which lead to them winning. But will they be able to pull a Sandra? 'Leg 1 (United States → Brazil)' Teams Traveled from the starting line of Boston, at the home of Boston Rob winner of Survivor: Redemption Island to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. A fight to the airport to the 4 tickets on the quicker flight broke loose, in the end brother/sister team Azaria and Hendekea and also the lesbians Carol and Brandy got on it. At the airport Ethan ad Jenna made an alliance with Andy and Tommy, and a pack to the end of the race. When the teams arrived they faced their first Detour. Choosing between Run Down, where teams had to walk down the side of a mountain, or Sink Down where they had to get scuba diving gear on and look for the lost treasure. Kent had a bervous break down in Sink Down, and made Vyxsin change the Detour. Azaria and Hendekea's lead continued as they did the Detour in a chick time. Mika also struggled on the Detour, but her boyfriend helped her though it. Gary and Mallory and Bates and Anthony, got lost on thier way to the Roadblock putting them in last, but that didn't break Mallory's great spirit. The Roadblock had teams sail a 50 feet yacht down this tight canal, Carol and Brandy went on a fight, as Brandy was unabe to control the boat. Azaria and Hendekea's tight bond lead to then winning the first leg, winning the express pass. It was a three way run to the finish between Gary and Mallory, Anthony and Bates and Kent and Vyxsin. But a quick trip of the toe, had Bates and Anthony eliminated from the race.